GATE: Thus They Fought
by Overlord17
Summary: In an attempt to improve international relations and keep the superpowers at bay after the Ginza incident, Japan accepts help from the MSF (Medecins Sans Frontieres) and the Royal Society of Canada (RSC). What follows is a journey into an unexplored frontier, told from the perspective of three main characters; A Canadian scientist, a German surgeon and a Japanese soldier/otaku.
1. The Ginza Incident

GATE:

THUS THEY FOUGHT

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri or any of the characters (with the exception of the two OCs) in it. All material is property of it's respective copyright owners.

Well I think that's how it's done...

* * *

 _20XX A.D.,_

 _Tokyo, Ginza City Centre,_

 _11:00 AM._

"Damn, it's hot." thought the man as he made his way through the bustling crowds of Tokyo, the normally monumental task of walking through such a dense crowd made much easier by his tall, imposing stature. It would seem as if no one was too keen on getting in his way. That suited him just fine. Doctor Fredric Steiner was already running late for his 11:30 conference and he was _not_ in the mood to be held up further.

"Hey is that you, Steiner?" came a loud voice from behind him, as if having read his mind and purposely trying to annoy him.

"Just keep walking. Keep walking..." he thought to himself, trying, and failing rather miserably, to ignore his pursuer.

"I know that it's you! Hey wait up! It's me, Julian!" came the voice, this time from even closer.

"Now listen here." said the Doctor, giving in and turning around. "I think you may have mistaken me for someone else. I don't know anyone named Julian."

"Well that's news to me, seeing as how I met you last month in Berlin." came the reply.

"Oh God, it's _you._ "

The young man in front of him had an ear to ear grin plastered on his face.

"Well, it's good to see you too."

"What are you doing here Albert?" said Steiner, starting to walk towards the conference hall once more.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you aren't that happy about me being here." he answered following the older man.

"Oh no, I'm absolutely _ecstatic_."

Dr. Albert J. Fleming, J. standing for Julian apparently, was a Biologist who Steiner had, rather unfortunately, met at a University conference in Germany. Ever since their chance encounter Fleming had hounded him all over the city trying to "socialize". In reality it was mostly just him annoying the hell out of Steiner. When the conference ended and he was able to leave Steiner had hoped that that was the last of Fleming he'd ever see. It would seem he was wrong.

Now, Fleming wasn't an idiot. Anything but. In fact, if Steiner was completely honest with himself, he was probably one of the smartest people he had ever met. Published at the age of 17 and with a PhD under his belt at the age of 20 earlier that year, he was quite remarkable in his field.

"That doesn't make him any less annoying." the surgeon thought to himself.

"I'm here to give a lecture to some University kids." came Fleming's voice.

"Kids? You do realize that most of them are older than you, right?"

"Meh, whatever. They should be honored to have me here. After all I _am_ a member of the RSC now."

"What! Who the hell let _you_ in to the Royal Society?"

"Wow, no need to act so surprised. I'm a respected scientist. Why _shouldn't_ I be a member?"

"Well, for starters aren't you a bit young?" remarked Steiner, stopping at a red light.

"Well now that you mention it, I'm the youngest member in RSC history." said Fleming, gloating.

The Royal Society of Canada, RSC for short, was a prestigious group of academics whose goal was to encourage research and advise governments, NGOs and citizens on matters of public interest. It was comprised of three different Academies; the Academy of Arts and Humanities, the Academy of Social Sciences and the Academy of Science. Fleming, it would seem, had been accepted into the third.

"My accomplishments aside, what are you doing here old man." came Fleming's voice as the light turned green, allowing them to continue.

"I'm not that old!"

"Yeah, tell that to you're grey hairs."

"Ugh, I'm here for a conference. It's about treating battlefield injuries with limited resources."

"So you're still with the MSF?"

"Indeed."

"When does it end? I'm off the hook at 2:00. We should get coffee or something!" suggested Fleming, happily, Did he actually think they were friends?

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. It should end by 3:00 but you know how these things get. I wouldn't be surprised if it took the entire day." Steiner lied through his teeth. The conference was only three hours long.

"Aw, okay."

"Good, he actually believed me!" thought Steiner. "I'm freeeeeee-"

"Tomorrow then!" said Fleming jovially, interrupting Steiner's visions of freedom.

"Oh god why?" whispered the surgeon, already dreading the next day.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Ughm, oh no. It's nothing."

"Hmm. That reminds me." said Fleming as they passed by an electronics store. All the televisions inside seemed to be displaying nothing but static. "Have you heard?" he asked dropping what Steiner had come to call his "care-free-idiot" tone.

"Heard what?"

"Well, it's not in my area of expertise, but from what I understand there's been some strange Electromagnetic phenomena going on in Japan."

"Really?" asked Steiner, now slightly curious. He had rarely ever seen Fleming serious, let alone about something that _wasn't_ stupid.

"Yeah. It's centered around Tokyo. It's been going on for a while now, about two weeks I think."

"So what's the problem?" asked Steiner, starting to walk slightly faster. He could see the conference hall at the other end of the block.

"Well there isn't a _problem_ per say. It's just weird, you know? It's nothing to major so no ones all that worried. It doesn't even come _close_ to a solar flare. What's interesting is the fact that; A) it's been going on for a while. Something like a solar flare absolutely wrecks most electronics but it only lasts for a short time. Two weeks though, that's pretty long for something like this. B) It's centered around Tokyo alone. You go half an hour out of the city and nothing. Whatever is going on is going on solely in Tokyo."

"Huh, that is strange."

"You want to know whats even weirder?"

"Hmm. What?"

"The epicenter seems to be right here in Ginza."

"Oh, come now. You yourself said it's nothing to wor-"

Steiner was cut off mid sentence by a loud noise, similar to that of a large stone falling over.

The two men whipped around only to be greeted by a sight that made absolutely no sense. On the other end of the street, about 200m or so away, was what appeared to be a large gate of some kind. Now, Steiner would be the first to admit that his vision was most certainly not what it once was but he could have sworn that it wasn't there a moment ago.

"What the hell is that?" asked Fleming, his "care-free-idiot" attitude missing once more.

"That's a very good question." replied Steiner, himself confused as to just what they where seeing.

The people around them also seemed to be staring at the large structure so that ruled out a hallucination, Fleming reasoned. That being said, what else could it be? The thing was massive and seemed to be made of solid stone. A thousand tonnes of rock just don't suddenly show up out of no where. Then again this was Japan, and if anime had taught him _anything_ it was that Japan seemed to exist outside the physical laws that governed the rest of the world.

"So, what do we do?" asked Fleming, thoroughly confused.

"How should I know?" replied Steiner as emergency vehicles started to arrive at the scene.

The police seemed to be cordoning the area off and the fire department was on stand by along with a handful of ambulances. The authorities seemed to be taking this seriously. That being said it also showed that they were just as confused as everyone else. Not a very comforting thought.

Fleming and Steiner were still arguing as to what they should do when it happened. In the middle of the Ginza center in Tokyo, at approximately 11:15 in the morning, the Gate opened.

* * *

Author's Note: Well there we go folks! The first chapter is up! Since we already have Itami's perspective of the Ginza incident I decided to use the first chapter to introduce our two new characters instead! This is my first fanfiction project and as such any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! Oh, and you can expect an update soon!


	2. Wannabe Heroes

GATE:

THUS THEY FOUGHT

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri or any of the characters (with the exception of the two OCs) in it. All material is property of it's respective copyright owners.

* * *

 _Recap of Last Chapter: While on his way to a medical conference in the Ginza City Center in Toyko, Dr. Fredric Steiner met Dr. Albert Fleming, an acquaintance of his. On the way to their respective destinations the two where suddenly caught up in something far larger than they could possibly imagine when, out of nowhere, a large Gate appeared in the street._

* * *

 _Tokyo, Ginza City Center,_

 _11:25 AM._

The two men crouched behind a dumpster in an alleyway gasping for breath. All around them the screams of the people who had not been lucky enough to run away fast enough could be heard.

"This, is, bad." Fleming somehow managed to say, in between breaths. "Really, _really_ bad!"

"We need to get out of here." responded Steiner, talking a calming breath.

"Yeah, but how? I mean-" came Fleming's voice, though he stopped mid-sentence to look at the sky.

"Hey, Steiner?"

"Yes?"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked, pointing to the smoke filled sky above them.

Using his hands to shield his eyes from the mid-day sun, the surgeon tilted his hand and saw what could only be described as something from a fantasy novel.

"Well, Fleming..." he said, still gazing above. "If you're seeing a giant, fire breathing _dragon_ , then yes. Yes I am."

"Oh, okay then. Just checking..." came the half-hearted reply.

A scream from particularly nearby caught the pair's attention as they stood in the alley.

"Ahh, damn it! We have to do something!" exclaimed Fleming.

"Well, yeah. We should make a run for it when all this let's up." responded Steiner, gesturing to rampant chaos occurring on the streets.

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

"Hmm? What do you mean then?"

"Look Steiner, people are dying out there. Now, i don't know about you but that is _not_ something I am okay with!" he explained.

"Well I don't see what we can do! I mean, we cant exactly take down a dragon, now can we?"

"Aww, come on your'e with the MSF, right?"

"Well, yes. Though i don't understand how that means I can kill a dra-"

"That's not my point, idiot! Come on, your'e a surgeon and I'm a biologist. I'm pretty sure that between the two us we can do something to help out!"

"Whoah, when the hell did _you_ become a hero?"

"Look, don't get me wrong. I'm scared as hell, man!" admitted Fleming. "Those people out there though, they need our help!"

"Wow..." thought Steiner standing before Fleming. Here in front of him was a man who was willing to lay down his life in order to help someone he didn't even know. A man who, despite being afraid himself, was ready to go out into a literal _war zone_ tosave another's life. What sort of a man was Steiner then if he, an actual member of the MSF, was cowering in an alley while people died around him?

"All right let's go!" Steiner said, looking at Fleming with new-found admiration.

"And, besides. What sort of a Fellow of the Royal Society of Canada would I be if I didn't help?" Fleming added, some how managing to mention his credentials even in a situation as serious as theirs.

"And there goes that admiration..." Steiner thought.

"Now come on! The police _must_ have called this in so we should be good to move." Fleming called over his shoulder, already having made his way to the main street.

Steiner followed him to find that some sort of boundary had been established, with police clashing with what looked like _roman cavalrymen?_ What the hell was going on? Bodies were strewn across the street and the walls were stained a familiar shade of red as he made his way to where Fleming was talking to a group of paramedics about the situation.

"Hey, Steiner!" he shouted. "Come on, were gonna help these guys move the injured over. Apparently everyone's heading to the Imperial Palace. We're gonna set up a medical station in there and get these guys sorted out." he said looking over to some people who had clearly better days.

"All right, lets do it!" he replied. Looking at the sky once more he saw what appeared to be helicopters engaging the dragon. "Huh, so they called in the military? Probably a good idea..." he thought.

"Hey come on hurry up! You can look at Smaug over there all you want later!" came Fleming's annoyed voice."I swear, for an MSF surgeon, you sure aren't doing much to help!" he said, helping one of the paramedics lift a man onto a stretcher.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Calm down!" he replied. "Huh, It's going to be a long day..."

* * *

 _Seven Hours Later..._

* * *

"Finally, I'm done here..." Steiner sighed, as he walked out of the medical tent that housed their little makeshift operating theater. Looking around he realized just how long it had been since all this started when he noticed the warm, orange glow of the setting sun.

"Oh, wow. It's you!" came a voice from behind him.

Turning around Steiner saw that it was one the paramedics from earlier.

"You have no idea how much of a help you've been. The hospital was too far away to be of any help and with everything that was going on just getting to it would have been hard enough. Thank you for your help!" he said extending his hand.

"Oh, well it was nothing. Just doing my job! I'd, uh, shake your hand, but as as you can see that probably wouldn't be too wise..." Steiner replied, looking at the blood soaked surgical gloves he was wearing.

"Oh, yes, of course. Well if you'd like to follow me we can get you some water to wash up."

"That would be nice, thank you."

While following the paramedic Steiner heard a familiar voice from somewhere around there.

"Damn, I'm beat..."

Looking around Steiner saw none other than Fleming, sitting down on a bench with a can of soda in his hand.

"Hey, just what the hell did _you_ do to get so tired, anyway?" Steiner asked.

"Hey well, if it isn't old man Steiner!" said Fleming, happily.

"Just who are you calling old? I'm 47 dammit!"

"Whoa, really? You look at least 55. I mean come on, your hairs pretty damn grey..."

"Yeah, well that's because _I_ actually work. Unlike you just sitting around all damn day!"

"Hey, hey, hey! I did plenty of work! Just because I'm not a _medical_ doctor doesn't mean I'm completely useless! Who do you think has been handling the less serious first aid? Huh? That's right, me!" Fleming ranted.

"Well he actually did help out a lot..." came the paramedics voice.

"You see! Thank you!" said Fleming looking at the man.

"Huh, that reminds me." Steiner said, looking over to where some military personal could be seen talking. "What happened with that gate?"

"Hm, good question. What did happen?" Fleming agreed.

"Those things, whatever they where," Steiner said, "seemed to come out of it."

"I guess? Look I don't know. I'm too tired to think right now." Fleming responded, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I suppose well just have to wait for tomorrow." Steiner looked back at Fleming to see that he had fallen asleep. "Wow, managing to fall asleep at a time like this. I suppose he's got the right idea though, I'm pretty tired myself." Steiner thought as he started to look around for that paramedic. He really needed to get the blood of his hands...

* * *

Author's Note: And there we go! Chapter Two is done! I'd love to hear what you guys think about the OCs so far as this my first project. Well, anyways thanks for reading and please do feel free to leave a review. It really helps!


End file.
